


After, Before & After

by zephyrprince



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, US Source
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrprince/pseuds/zephyrprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne reassessed her totem after the ordeal with the Fischers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After, Before & After

Ariadne reassessed her totem after the ordeal with the Fischers. A pawn seemed more appropriate when she wasn’t certain of her place in the team or the motivations of its members.

She crafted a bishop when there was no more team and she started going under by herself, exploring her own inner recesses.

After journeying inside, though, she was drawn back out. She made a queen and went into business designing spaces for others’ dreams, her skills more profitable than she’d anticipated in school.

But when she settled, it was a rook. And shouldn’t it always have been that obvious?

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to experiment with drabbles because I usually don't like them very much but then I read a few that really punched my buttons in a deep way and it opened up a whole new realm of formal possibility for me. Plus I've been really interested in twitter short stories lately (check out @arjunbasu if interested), which are also short but compelling. Anyhow, I don't think this is anywhere in those realms really but it's my first attempt.


End file.
